A Sister's Sacrifice
by detectivecaz
Summary: For months Hogwarts has been under the control of the Ministry allowing Dolores Umbridge free reign of the castle. However, when Olivia overhears that Fudge has now given Umbridge authority to remove professors from the school, it leads to a confrontation with disastrous consequences.


**AN:** This story roughly takes place, 21 years after _'Leaving'_ which can be found on my profile page.

* * *

 **A Sister's Sacrifice**

...

Olivia arrived in Minerva's office having heard no reply from her earlier letter. She had to speak with her sister on an urgent matter and she would have been lying if Minerva's lack of reply hadn't worried her. She didn't know for definite if the news that she had heard at the Ministry was true, but if it was, then Hogwarts would be losing more staff over the coming weeks. She had tried to get Fudge to see reason, that his High Inquisitor was out of control and abusing her power, but he refused to listen. He had insisted that the school needed discipline, and Dolores was the person to ensure that the school was run properly. After he much or less kicked her out of his office, after threatening to sack her, she knew Fudge was too far gone, and he needed to be removed from office as quickly as possible. And that vile woman would be going down with him if she had anything to say about it.

Minerva had informed her all about Dolores' detentions. The news made her feel physically sick. It was inhumane, and sadistic. The woman really had to go. They only needed testimonies from the students about her conduct in the school, especially those Dolores had used a blood quill on in detentions. She shouldn't have been surprised that Fudge didn't believe that the use of an illegal dark object was being used on the students. As long as he turned a blind eye, he was safe. Well, not for much longer. Once the news came out that the minister of magic allowed students to be abused and bullied by the woman he appointed high inquisitor and who was now Headmistress, he would be removed from office. She wouldn't be the only one to be glad to see the back of him.

As she paced the room for the tenth time, and there was still no sign of, Minerva's arrival, she left her office and walked along the corridor until she arrived at the grand staircase. She had just stepped off the last step on the staircase when she saw Minerva climb up the stairs having just come from the great hall.

"What the hell have you been doing?"

"Well, in case it may have slipped your notice, Liv, I am a teacher and I do have work to do. We all can't sit in an office on a daily basis."

Olivia narrowed her eyes and pulled on Minerva's arm dragging her into the darkened corner to their left.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten into you, Liv?" Minerva hissed pulling her hand back from Olivia's grasp.

"I take it you never read my letter?"

"No, it arrived just as I was leaving to supervise the fifth year's OWL exam. I had planned to read it afterward, but then Umbridge called a staff meeting after dinner. I was just on my way to read it now."

Olivia's face paled, "what was the meeting about, Min?"

"The usual. To be on guard and report any suspicious activities amongst the students directly to her."

"Was there anything else?" Olivia asked urgently.

"Just that she plans to introduce more educational degrees, and change the school's curriculum next year," Minerva said, as stared into Olivia's eyes finally seeing the worry reflected back at her.

"So, it probably is true."

Minerva looked at her confused. "What's true, Liv? You're going to have to fill me in."

Olivia looked around as if waiting for Umbridge to appear out of thin air.

"I can't tell you here, Min. The walls have eyes and ears."

Minerva meekly nodded, "very well, we'll talk in my office."

The two women, were just about to head back up the stairs to Minerva's office when Olivia saw movement above them out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw five aurors accompanied by Umbridge come down the stairs. Seeing the door behind them, she tried the handle finding it the door unlocked.

"Get in, Min."

Minerva looked at her as if she were crazy before she felt Olivia grab her arm once again and pushed her inside the room, then the sound of the door closing behind them encasing them in darkness.

"What on earth are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Minerva said igniting her wand so the room was encased in a soft glow.

"No, but I would rather Dolores and her new auror friends didn't catch us," Olivia whispered hearing the footsteps come closer.

"You had better start explaining, Olivia."

"I had a meeting with Fudge earlier today in regards to an update on security between muggles and the wizarding world. Anyway, I brought up the topic of Dolores, and let's just say that if I didn't drop the issue he threatened to fire me."

"He did what?" Minerva said, clenching her hand into a fist.

"That's not why I needed to speak with you. As I was leaving, I overheard a few aurors talking about how Fudge has given Umbridge the power to remove some of the teaching staff from the school over the next coming weeks." Olivia told her softly. "My guess the staff members will be those who she deems unfit, those she is prejudiced against and any staff who is still loyal to Dumbledore."

Minerva couldn't wrap her head around what she was hearing. The full scenario was preposterous. To fire so many staff members, would cause the school to close. Either that or he planned on implementing new staff, probably ones chosen by Umbridge and the Minister himself.

"What is that man thinking? He can't possibly carry out such a notion."

"I wish that were true, Min. But with Umbridge in the castle, he can do what he likes within this school and get away with it. The only professor in this school stopping him is you."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're Potter's head of house. With Dumbledore gone, the minister knows that you are the only person stopping him from getting Umbridge to expel Potter from this school."

Minerva was about to reply when the sound of footsteps hurried past the door before gradually going faint.

Olivia opened the door slightly and looked out, to see the area was clear, before opening the door fully and left the room with Minerva following after her, extinguishing the light on her wand.

"Surely, I'm not the only one, Liv? What about Filius or Pomona? They are just as much of a threat."

Olivia was about to reply when a loud bang was heard from outside. They both shared a worried look, before hurrying down the stairs to see the entrance doors wide open.

Looking out into the darkness of the grounds, Olivia saw a set of shadowy figures in the distance, standing outside Hagrid's hut, one of who was smaller than the other five.

"It seems Umbridge has already picked her first staff member to sack," Olivia said gravely.

"Over my dead body," Minerva muttered before running out into the night and towards the tiny threads of red light.

"Minerva, wait!" Olivia shouted, inwardly cursing under her breath.

Withdrawing her own wand, she hurried after Minerva, not wanting her to try anything foolish. As they got closer, Olivia's grip tightened around her wand in anger when she saw a massive figure roaring and brandishing his fists, surrounded by six people, all of whom, seemed to be attempting to Stun him.

The jets of red light seemed to come quicker and faster but seemed to have little to no effect on the half-giant who was still standing upright.

"Be reasonable, Hagrid!"

'Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!'

Olivia had managed to catch up with Minerva and was only a few feet away, when she saw a stray jet of red light, hit Hagrid's dog, causing him to collapse to the ground unmoving.

"How dare you!" Minerva shouted, causing Olivia to a grab her arm, stopping her from going any further just as Umbridge turned to look at them.

"This is ministry business, Minerva. You have no need to be here."

"When you are attacking a valuable member of staff in this school it is my business. Just on what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such –"

Olivia saw figures turn around and aim their wands at Minerva, shooting off four stunners in her general direction.

Minerva felt herself falling to the ground and looked around to see the red beams collide with Olivia lifting her off her feet before she landed hard on her back, a few feet away and moved no more.

"NO!" Minerva screamed as she looked over at Olivia's unmoving body in a state of shock, willing her to stand up, anything to show that she was still alive.

"COWARDS!' bellowed Hagrid; 'RUDDY COWARDS!"

The sound of Hagrid's cry caused her to tighten her grip on her wand, as she stood up and looked at the group that dared to attack her defenseless sister.

Raising her wand, she shot spell after spell at Umbridge not caring about the consequences, while Hagrid took two massive swipes at his closest attackers; knocking them out cold.

"You are going to regret ever coming into this school!" Minerva hissed as she shot off another cutting hex at Umbridge, who deflected it with a wave of her wand.

"Temper, temper, dear. What would your sister say to such behaviour?" Umbridge taunted with a cruel smile.

At the mention of Olivia, Minerva's eyes narrowed, flashing with indigence and anger. She lost all sound to her surroundings as she fired spell after spell at Umbridge, causing the smaller woman to dodge as she found it more difficult to defend herself.

Minerva having the upper hand fired another cutting spell, this one hitting its mark as Umbridge fell to the ground with a cry of pain, as she held her hand to the deep wound on her side.

Another red light came towards Minerva from her left, causing her to move out the way before turning and shooting a stunner at the last remaining auror watching in satisfaction when he collapsed to the ground.

Turning her attention back to Umbridge, she saw the woman raise her wand ready to attack with another spell when her wand flew out of her hand and towards Minerva who caught it in her hand.

Walking over to her, Minerva stopped in front of Umbridge and looked down at her in repulsion.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't hex you within an inch of your life?"

"You can't speak to me like this. I will have you arrested for attacking a ministry employee." Umbridge told her through gritted teeth as she tried to hide her pain.

Minerva gave a cold laugh at the irony of the statement.

"You'll have me arrested? If anything, it will be me who will be having you arrested!" Minerva said looking down at woman in disgust. "You had better pray she is still alive because if she isn't, I can guarantee you won't be making it out of this school in one piece." she hissed snapping Umbridge's wand in half, and tossed it onto the ground in front of her.

Minerva looked around for any sign of Hagrid, realising that he and Fang were gone. Putting Hagrid to the back of her mind, for the time being, she turned and hurried over to Olivia, when she heard the simpering high pitched voice behind her.

"I am Headmistress and Hogwarts' High Inquisitor…"

Minerva turned around and shot a stunning spell at Umbridge, causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Bitch," Minerva muttered under her breath as she ran towards Olivia, and kneeled down next to her.

She felt all earlier anger leave her, as tears started to gather in her eyes. Feeling her handshake, she pointed her wand at Olivia's body.

"Rennervate!"

She felt her heart drop to her stomach when she saw that the spell had no effect. She repeated the action three more times, each having the same result.

"Olivia, if you can hear me, I need you to open your eyes." Minerva pleaded as she ran her fingers through her sister's hair.

The sound of hurried footsteps approaching caused her to look up to see Severus, and Poppy along with a few other members of staff surrounding the area.

"What happened, Minerva?" Poppy asked, gently pushing her out the way as she checked over Olivia.

"She was hit with four stunners to the chest. At least they looked like stunners." Minerva whispered seeing Poppy's face pale at the news. "I tried to revive her with no success."

"There wouldn't be, Minerva. Four stunners to the chest would knock a person out for days, if not weeks."

"Poppy, tell me truthfully, is she going to be all right?"

"I don't know, Minerva. One stunner would be fine, but four. I don't know the toll that could have on her heart."

Minerva looked back down at Olivia feeling the guilt eat away at her. It should have been her in Olivia's place. At least it would have been if she hadn't pushed her out the way.

"I need to get her to the medical wing. I'll be able to check her over properly to see how much damage we are looking at." Poppy said in sadness, "But you may need to prepare for the worse, Minerva."

Minerva looked over at Umbridge cursing Fudge and Dumbledore for allowing such a vile woman to step into this school.

"Severus, take care of that woman and those aurors. If I as so much see any of them enter this school again, I will kill them."

"Might I suggest dropping them off the ministry? Let Cornelius deal with them?"

"Very well, but get in contact with Albus. He will no doubt wish to speak with the Minister about his recent interference about the welfare of this school." Minerva said with disdain as she watched Poppy levitate Olivia's body onto a stretcher.

Seeing Olivia's wand, she picked it up and then pulled herself up from the cold, hard ground.

"Where is, Hagrid?"

"He probably ran into the forest, Poppy. He'll come back when's he's ready." Minerva said walking next to the stretcher that was carrying Olivia back towards the castle.

She could feel the stares from the staff members who stood outside on the ground no doubt having heard the commotion. Their pitying looks were the last thing she needed at the moment.

As they entered the entrance hall, Minerva saw Filius and Pomona come down the stairs, in shock at seeing the stretcher carrying Olivia's body.

"I'll meet you in the hospital wing in a few moments."

The matron weakly nodded and continued up the steps until she was out of sight.

"What in Merlin's name has happened, Minerva?" Pomona asked

"Umbridge happened! She and five aurors were attacking Hagrid when myself and Olivia tried to stop them."

"Where is she, now?"

"She is currently stunned outside Hagrid's hut along with the other aurors. Severus is dealing with them at the moment. Pomona, I need you to inform the staff and tell them to make sure that there are no students out of bed and wandering the corridors."

Professor Sprout gave a nod and left to carry out her orders.

"Will Olivia be all right?" asked Filius with worry in his voice.

"I don't know. She took four stunners to the chest… if I lose her, it will be my fault."

"No, the only person to blame here, is Umbridge and the ministry. Olivia will pull through, you'll see." Filius tried to reassure her with little effect.

"I hope so." Minerva muttered.

"Go and be with her, myself and Pomona will take care of everything here."

"Thank you, Filius. Keep me updated." Minerva said with gratitude, as she hurried in the direction of the medical wing, leaving the small charms professor to stare after her in sadness.

Upon her arrive at the hospital wing, Minerva saw Olivia lying on one of the hospital beds with Poppy standing over her, as she waved her wand over Olivia's body for a diagnosis.

Minerva cautiously approached the bed, her eyes never leaving Olivia's still form. Now as she was in the light, she could just see how frail she looked. They had often joked that Olivia never looked her age, but now seeing her like this, it made her realise that she was no longer a young woman. Reaching out, she placed her hand over Olivia's, trying not to flinch as she made contact with her cold skin.

"How is she doing, Poppy?"

"She's alive, that's the important thing. But, she has a mild concussion, along with a few scrapes and bruises from where she landed on the ground. She'll need to be monitored to ensure there is no swelling, but the scrapes and bruises will be easy to heal." Poppy told her softly looking over at Minerva with a smile.

Minerva saw the guarded look in Poppy's eyes, knowing that the mediwitch was keeping something from her.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Poppy looked down at the parchment in her hand knowing it would be best to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Her lungs were badly bruised, but I managed to heal them with no lasting damage. Though she will may still have some chest pain when she wakes. Her heart on the other hand, will be more difficult to heal."

"In what way?"

"Her heart muscle has been severely damaged, resulting in not enough blood being pumped around her body. I'll be able to do what I can here, but she will need to be moved to St Mungo's for advanced treatment."

"But she'll survive?"

"There's a high chance that she could come out of this without any lasting damage, however, there is the small chance that she will need to take potions for the rest of her life should the damage be long lasting."

"What's the worst-case scenario?"

"Minerva, you don't need to…"

"Tell me, I would rather hear it from you, rather than a healer from St Mungo's."

"If the treatment doesn't work, there is a high chance she could suffer from heart failure."

Minerva felt herself collapse into one of the visitor seats next to Olivia's bed, as she tried to process the news.

"As I say, there is a high chance the treatment will work. Olivia won't let this defeat her so easily."

Minerva squeezed, Olivia's hand reassuring her that she was here and that she wasn't alone.

"I'll go and contact St Mungo's and tell them to have a healer and room on standby for her arrival." Poppy said softly walking over to Minerva and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She'll have the best possible care; I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, Poppy."

Minerva felt the hand leave her shoulder and Poppy's footsteps grow faint, before she was left alone. Sitting forward, she reached out and ran her fingers through her hair with a sad smile.

"Olivia, if you can hear me, I need you to wake up. I can't lose you, not now." She said feeling her voice break. "It should have been me. Why did you do it, Liv? Why would you do something so foolish?"

"I believe you already know that answer, Minerva."

Minerva jumped and turned to see Albus walking towards her, his blue eyes no longer having the familiar twinkle, instead there was only sadness as he looked down at Olivia's still body.

"I can only apologise, Minerva. I'm afraid that this was all my fault. I shouldn't have let Cornelius take control of the school. If I had intervened sooner, then all of this could have been avoided."

Minerva pursed her lips as her eyes flared in anger, "You're damn right this could have been avoided! I told you for weeks that Umbridge was the worst thing to ever happen to this school! Yet, what do you do? Let the woman waltz in here, doing whatever she likes while you hid in your office!"

"I admit that was poor judgment on my part, and if I could change the past few months I would, but alas, what's done is done. We can only deal with the here and now. I'll have the ministry investigate Delores and Cornelius, they won't get away with this, I promise you."

Minerva scoffed, "For your sake, Albus they had better not! I'll tell you what I told Severus. If that woman as so much comes near this school, it's students or Olivia again, I will kill her, regardless of the consequences."

Albus merely nodded not knowing what to say, he had let down the school along with its students, but most importantly he had let Minerva down again.

"I will need arrange an investigation and interview some of the students and the faculty about her conduct in the school. It could take some time before a hearing can be arranged, but I'll make sure they are held in custody for the time being."

Minerva never took her eyes off, Olivia. If Olivia had been in her position, Umbridge would probably already be dead, and Albus would have been hexed within an inch of his life. They both would no doubt have to testify, but if it meant that vile woman was out of their lives, then so be it.

"How long?"

"Two months, three at most. Hopefully, Olivia will be well enough to help me with the investigation when that time comes."

"No! I will not let you drag her into your mess, Albus! Not again! You've used her time and time again to do your dirty work and I'm telling you now, enough is enough! Olivia warned you of the consequences of letting that woman into this school and you brushed off her concerns! If you want this mess handled, you can handle it yourself!"

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Poppy demanded as she stood looking between Albus and Minerva waiting for one of them to answer.

"Nothing, Poppy. Albus was just leaving."

"My dear, I think we need to discuss this. Olivia knows more about Cornelius involvement having been in correspondence with him in the past few months. With her help and her testimony, it could be just the evidence we need to have Cornelius removed from office."

Minerva's eyes darkened in anger, "She's just a pawn to you, isn't she? Another chess piece that you can move around the board to do your dirty work. Then when she is no longer useful, you discard her and take the credit until you need her again."

"That's not why I'm suggesting this, Minerva."

"Isn't it? Because your actions in the past have said otherwise. And it isn't just Olivia. You do it with Potter and Severus as well."

"Minerva, my actions have always been for the greater good."

"Potter is a boy, Albus! A fifteen-year-old boy, who has had to deal with more than a child should at his age! You left him with those muggles, after I told you they were the worst people imaginable, yet you still left him there with a letter!" Minerva hissed standing up, as she walked towards Albus causing the older wizard to flinch and take a step back.

"I should have taken that boy in myself, rather than go along with your plan!"

"It's not that simple, Minerva. The blood wards around his aunt's home will protect him more than we can."

Minerva gave a humorless laugh, "That's all well and good, but who protects him from those muggles? Which brings me on to Sirius. You could have easily gotten him a trial last year after you know who's return! A few drops of veritaserum and he would have been a free man! Yet, what did you do? Made him hideout in Grimmauld Place as a fugitive!"

With each word, Albus found it more difficult to look Minerva in the eye, knowing she was right to an extent. He had failed not only Harry and Olivia, but others as well.

"I'll see about a trial for Sirius, Minerva. You're right, I should have ordered one after Harry's fourth year."

"Yes, you should have! I wish for once in your life Albus, that you would take a moment to think about how your actions will affect those around you. You've used and manipulated, Olivia for years. It stops now, because if it doesn't, our friendship is over. For good this time. I've given you chance after chance, but it stops tonight."

"Minerva…"

"I don't want to hear anymore, Albus!"

Poppy looked over at the headmaster, "I think it would be best if you left. You can speak more about this matter later."

Albus silently left the hospital wing, not wishing to upset Minerva any more than what he had already done. It seemed all he had done lately was hurt her, and he had no one to blame but himself. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, yet he didn't want to lose her friendship. Minerva was right, he got them into this mess, the least he could do was get them out of it.

Once she was sure he had left, Poppy walked over to Minerva exhaustion evident on her face as events no doubt caught up with her.

"What happened?"

"The usual, Poppy. Albus telling me that Olivia will need to help him with the investigation into Cornelius and Dolores actions."

"What? She's in no fit state. Even when she heals, she won't be able to do anything strenuous for three months, four at the most. She'll need to rest with as little stress as possible.

"I know, Poppy." Minerva agreed retaking her seat, "But you try telling that to Albus. The man never listens and I'm not letting him use her as a pawn for whatever game he's playing."

"Olivia will now doubt want her say in this, Minerva. I know you want to protect her, but she is old enough to make her own decisions. If she chooses to help Albus, then you will need to respect her wishes." Poppy told her gently. "Just like she respected yours all those years ago when we were fourteen."

Minerva knew all too well what Poppy was referring too. She could still picture that day clear in her head, with a fourteen-year-old Olivia storming into the hospital wing after she had suffered a concussion and broken arm from the Quidditch match against Slytherin. She had all but demanded that she should give up what she considered a barbaric sport. It had taken Minerva a good few hours of reassurance on her part to convince Olivia that she was fine, but she had no plans on resigning from the team. It was a decision she knew Olivia didn't approve off, but she had come to respect her wishes on the matter. She supposed that whatever Olivia decided to do, she would show the same courtesy, and accept her decision. Even though a small part of her wished Olivia would tell Albus where to shove his plans, but she knew that wouldn't happen. If she felt that that there was a way for her to help, then she would help. To Minerva, it was both a blessing and a curse. A curse that Olivia was so committed to help someone, even if it meant she got hurt in the process.

"I know, Poppy, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Sometimes I think she's too loyal for her own good."

"But you wouldn't have her any other way."

"No." Minerva smiled fondly, "I wouldn't."

"I thought not." Poppy whispered smiling at seeing the love through the bond they both shared.

They were both loyal and protective of each other. It had made her jealous countless times when she saw how close they were in the past. She had wished more than anything to have a bond like that with her own sister. But they never were on the best of terms. After she had graduated, she had lost all contact with her sister. Their differences had come between them. Yet, it seemed the differences between Minerva and Olivia only made their relationship stronger. It truly was remarkable.

"I've spoken with a healer at St Mungo's they will be able to transport her to the hospital in an hour."

"Thank you, Poppy."

"It's my job, Minerva. There is no need to thank me. I suppose I don't need to ask whether you will be staying with her."

Minerva shook her head, "I won't be leaving her side, until I know for certain that she will be alright. I'm sure Albus is more than capable of taking over my duties for the time being, until my return." She said brushing a stray piece of hair from Olivia's forehead.

Poppy doubted the headmaster would be happy once he was informed of Minerva's decision. But, she couldn't feel an ounce of sympathy for the man. He made his own choices, and now Olivia was paying the price.

"I can't bear the thought of losing her, Poppy. I almost lost her twice in Hong Kong. I can lose her again."

"You won't, Minerva. She's far too stubborn and won't give up without a fight."

"It was meant to be me. It should have been me." She said bitterly.

The mediwitch looked over at her friend in sadness. The last time she had seen her look this lost, was after the death of Dougal McGregor, and when she was informed that Olivia had been critically injured after a death eater attack in Hong Kong. Her injuries had been so severe that they nearly lost her twice. It was a miracle that she even survived through the night. As the days passed she could only watch as Minerva would lock herself in Olivia's room, and withdrew from the people around her. She refused to eat and sleep, causing Poppy to become concerned. It wasn't until Olivia woke that Minerva started to revert back to her old self; thanks to Olivia demanding her to eat and rest. From that day, Poppy knew that if Minerva lost Olivia they would lose her as well. It was a thought that she banished from her mind. She knew that such a day would eventually come, but she hoped it wouldn't be for many more years.

"You don't mean that…"

Minerva turned, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "It's the truth, Poppy. Those stunners were meant for me. Not Olivia. She saved me, but I couldn't save her."

Poppy walked over and placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder, gently squeezing in reassurance.

"Don't ever think that. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

She wanted to believe what Poppy was telling her, but her guilt wouldn't let her. It felt as if her own conscience was torturing her. The perpetual echoes of a voice that sounded like Olivia's in the back of her mind screamed at her; telling her it was all her fault. She shouldn't have acted so foolishly. It was a sentiment she had told her students often enough, yet it seemed she couldn't take her own advice.

"I know." She looked away, "but I keep seeing that moment over and over again in my mind. It took all my self-restraint not to kill Umbridge. It would have been so easy to end her life."

Poppy stood in shock as she tried to process Minerva's words.

"The only reason she is alive, is because I needed to get to Olivia. She was and is more important than trying to seek revenge for what Umbridge had done. It didn't stop me from snapping her wand in half though, that was more than satisfying."

"Minerva, please tell me you didn't."

When she didn't receive a reply, Poppy inwardly sighed wondering what on earth she was thinking.

"You do realise if this gets mentioned at the trial, the Ministry could take action against you."

"Then so be it. I don't regret my actions Poppy. I would do it again, if the situation called for it."

"That's what worries me." Poppy muttered under her breath. She couldn't fathom ever snapping someone's wand.

Minerva pretended not to hear her comment. She knew the other woman wouldn't have approved of her actions. She doubted Albus would either. The only person who may understand was Olivia, and perhaps Severus.

"I'll come back, when the healers from St Mungo's are here, Minerva."

Minerva couldn't ignore the disappointment in Poppy's voice as she walked away.

"What would you have done in my situation?" she turned seeing Poppy stop near the entrance of her office.

"Truthfully, Minerva. I don't know." She replied staring back at her in sadness. "I'm not judging you for your actions, I just don't want to see you get dragged down with that woman. This school needs you, but above all Olivia needs you. I just hope you don't come to regret your decision in the coming months."

Minerva gave a sad smile, "Regret is unprofessional."

Poppy rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know. Olivia liked to tell me often enough." She sighed, "But we'll worry about the repercussions of your actions later. Just focus on Olivia. Talk to her. She'll still be able to hear you."

"I will, Poppy." She said watching the mediwitch shake her head, and muttering under breath as she entered her office.

Looking back at Olivia, Minerva took her hand in her own and started to trace small circles on the back of her hand with her thumb.

"I could really use your advice right now, Liv. I just hope you don't hate me for my actions tonight." She said softly. "I couldn't bear the thought of you hating me." She felt her voice break, when she received no reply. "You promised you would never leave me, so I'm holding you to that promise. You can't leave me, not yet. Without you, I'm alone." Minerva reached up to wipe away the tears she could feel falling from her eyes. "Now, see what you've done." She gave a watery smile, imagining Olivia's arms around her as she tried to comfort her.

Olivia would probably tell her to pull herself together, and not to make a fuss. But that was easier said than done. For the next hour Minerva spoke to Olivia, reminiscing about their childhood and their time as students at the school. She was so lost in her memories, that she jumped when Poppy returned with three other healers.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time." Poppy told her softly.

Minerva stood up without a word and leaned over to press a kiss to Olivia's forehead.

"Please wake up soon, Liv." She whispered into her ear, then regretfully letting go of her hand, took a step back to let the healers prepare her for a transfer to St Mungo's.

As she watched them work, she just prayed that the treatment they gave Olivia would help cure the damage to her heart. She trusted Poppy's word that Olivia would receive the best possible care. The mediwitch hadn't let her down in the past, she hoped she wouldn't let her down now.

"I'll inform Albus, about your decision, Minerva, but he will no doubt wish to speak with you. I'll hold him off as long as I can."

"I appreciate it, Poppy." Minerva told her in gratitude, noticing that they were ready to leave.

"You had best go. Take care of yourself. I'll stop by to check in on you in the next few days."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime, Minerva." She said watching as the five of them left her alone in the empty hospital wing. "Anytime."

Taking one last look around the ward, satisfied that everything was in order, she retired to her quarters. Her talk with Albus could wait until morning. At least this way, it would give Minerva some peace and quiet for a few hours at most. She at least deserved that much after tonight's events. The coming days would be difficult, with not knowing what lay ahead for Olivia, but she knew that Minerva wouldn't let her give up without a fight. After all, a sister's love was forever.


End file.
